ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Dimensions: Starter Pack
Lego Dimensions: Starter Pack is an official Lego video game that comes with a USB plug-in gamepad. Toys interact with the video game through placement on the gamepad. The concept is similar to Skylanders and Disney Infinity. The Starter Pack is the main game and is needed for all add-on content to function. Being the first release for the entire Lego Dimensions line, it is part of the Year 1 releases (September 2015 to May 2016). Story A mysterious and powerful vortex is sweeping away characters from various Lego worlds. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex and journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations to defeat the evil Lord Vortech, as he aims to gain controlof the Lego multiverse. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of Lego humanity. Contents *Lego Gateway Toy Pad **220 Lego Bricks (to build the Gateway) **1 Lego Toy Pad *The Video Game *Lego Instruction Booklet *3 Lego Minifigures: **Gandalf (from "Lord of the Rings") **Wyldstyle '' (from "The Lego Movie")'' **Batman (from "DC Comics") *1 Lego Vehicle: Batmobile Gameplay Lego Toy Pad *Scale: *Elemental: *Locate: *Shift: *Chroma: Ghostbusters Related Content * Slimer occasionally flies across the title screen. The screen with the Vorton portal in the background with various characters popping in, does not appear the very first time you play the game. * Story Level #1: "Follow The Lego Brick Road" – A gang of Terror Dogs appear in the hidden Munchkinland area right after you clean up the last slime puddle. Bricks To Life's Follow The Lego Brick Road 100% Guide (timecode 6:07) * Story Level #9: "The Phantom Zone" - This level is set in the Ghostbusters universe. PackAttack04082's Phantom Zone Level Walkthrough * Story Level #12: "Prime Time" - Stay Puft appears as you make your way through the large open area with the invisible walkways. PackAttack04082's Prime Time Level Walkthrough (timecode 3:35) * Story Level #14: "The Final Dimension" - Ecto-1 flies through the third dimensional rift sequence (the one where you gather 7 keystones). PackAttack04082's The Final Dimension 100% Guide (timecode 6:20) After fighting Bane, the Ecto-1 is seen crashing to the ground in the cutscene. PackAttack04082's The Final Dimension 100% Guide (timecode 9:38) Later in the level, the Proton Pack is involved in the Chroma Mode puzzle. PackAttack04082's The Final Dimension 100% Guide (timecode 26:31) Finally, after defeating Lord Vortech, the Ghostbusters are seen around the portal in Vorton helping out in the cutscene immediately afterward. PackAttack04082's The Final Dimension 100% Guide (timecode 32:48) * Bonus Level: "Mystery Dimension" - The generic Ghostbusters level enemies are the 13th set of enemies you need to fight. PackAttack04082's Mystery Dimension 100% Complete (All 14 Waves Completed) (timecode 19:58) List of Add-on to purchase *Level Pack (includes: Peter Venkman, Ecto-1, Ghost Trap, and a new level Ghostbusters related) *Slimer Fun Pack (includes: Slimer, Slime Shooter) *Stay Puft Fun Pack (includes: Stay Puft, Terror Dog) *Story Pack (includes: Ghostbusters (2016) team) References External Links * Spook Central: Lego Dimensions Review - Starter & Ghostbusters Level Packs (Feb. 4, 2016) * Spook Central Facebook: Lego Dimensions Image Gallery * YouTube: Ghostbusters "The Phantom Zone" Starter Pack Level Playthrough by Deathmule (no commentary) Gallery Packaging & Contents LegoDimensionsBio.png|All five Systems Boxart for America. LegoDimensionsXBOXOneUSASc01.jpg|XBox One Boxart for America. LegoDimensionsXBOXOneUSASc02.jpg| LegoDimensionsXBOXOneUSASc03.jpg| LegoDimensionsPS4USASc01.jpg|PS4 Boxart for America. LegoDimensionsPS4USASc02.jpg| LegoDimensionsWiiUUSASc01.jpg|Wii U Boxart for America. LegoDimensionsWiiUUSASc02.jpg| LegoDimensionsXBOX360USASc01.jpg|XBox 360 Boxart for America. LegoDimensionsXBOX360USASc02.jpg| LegoDimensionsPS3USASc01.jpg|PS3 Boxart for America. LegoDimensionsPS3USASc02.jpg| Lego Dimensions PS3 Box Back.jpg|PS3 Box Back (credit: Paul Rudoff) Lego Dimensions PS3 Contents01.jpg|PS3 Contents (credit: Paul Rudoff) Lego Dimensions PS3 Contents02.jpg|PS3 Contents (credit: Paul Rudoff) LegoDimensionsXBOX360UKSc01.jpg|XBox 360 Boxart for the UK. LegoDimensionsPS3UKSc01.jpg|PS3 Boxart for the UK. Promotional Information Lego Dimensions Info Release Chart Promo 9-27-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Release Chart Promo 9-27-2015 edit.png| Lego Dimensions Brands Promo 12-15-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info FAQ Promo 10-28-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Starter Pack Contents Promo 10-23-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Starter Pack FAQ Promo 10-1-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Chroma Keystone Promo 11-16-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Elemental Keystone Promo 11-21-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Locate Keystone Promo 11-30-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Scale Keystone Promo 11-19-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Shift Keystone Promo 11-5-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Gold Brick Promo 10-13-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Hint Brick Promo 3-4-2016.jpg| Lego Dimensions Info Hire-A-Hero Promo 11-18-2015.jpg| Lego Dimensions Starter Pack Poster.jpg|Starter Pack Poster (credit: Paul Rudoff) Lego_Dimensions_Poster_GB_Items.jpg|Ghostbusters items from poster included in Starter Pack (credit: Paul Rudoff) Lego_Dimensions_Facebook_Title_Image.jpg| Lego_Dimensions_Hazard_Protection_Promo_5-3-2016.jpg| Lego_Dimensions_GB_Story_Level_Titanic_Promo_12-31-2015.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoPhotoSc01.jpg| Promotional Screenshots LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc01.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc02.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc03.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc04.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc05.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc06.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc07.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc08.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc09.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc10.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc11.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc12.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc13.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc14.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc15.jpg| LegoDimensionsPromoScreenCapsSc16.jpg| End Credits Screenshots Lego Dimensions GB Credits01.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits02.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits03.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits04.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits05.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits06.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits07.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits08.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits09.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits10.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits11.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits12.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits13.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits14.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits15.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits16.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits17.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Credits18.jpg| Category:Video Games Category:Lego Video Game